Anakin Skywalker
Anakin Skywalker is the father of Luke and Leia Skywalker, the mentor for Ahsoka Tano, and the soon to be Darth Vader. He is played by Hayden Christensen. With Obi Wan and Ahsoka involved in the multiuniversal war, it was inevitable that Anakin would get involved, and by Anakin we mean really him as opposed to Darth Vader. Friends: Obi Wan Kenobi, Quan Jon, Ahsoka Tano, Padme, Mace Windu, V, Alucard, Zero, Ciel, Mako, Bolin, Lyoko Warriors, Homer Simpson, Joe Swanson, Long John Sliver, Sergant Callhoun,, Vanelope, Lance, Marie Renard, Lizbeth, Maka Albarn, Soul Eater Evans, Nick Fury, Agent Coulson, Patroklos, Wolverine, Richter Belmont, Kimoko, Puss in Boots, Linkara, The Helper Squad, Starkiller, Juno, Caboose,Cruger, Nightcrawler, Proxy, Rogue, Brock Samson, Lloyd, Colette, Batgirl, Massimo, The King, Morshu, Dante, Vergil, Asura (Asura's Wrath), The Terminator, Ginormica, Dr.Cockroach, B.O.B, Missing Link Enemies: Count Dooku, Assaj Ventress, Savage Opress, Pre Vizla, Sigma, The Sigma Organization, Discord, The Dystopia League. Mechuckles, The Robotic Empire, Elder God, Elders of the Realm, Prince Phobos, Prince Phobos's empire, The Sith Stalker The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Anakin is set to debut here where Anakin joins forces with V, his crusaders and the other heroes against Discord and Sigma. Anakin is introduced like the others to Lizbeth, Soul, Coulson, Maka and Fury by V. Anakin then goes with Lizbeth and the others to attend Sigma's plans in order to learn more of what he's up to. Anakin then meets Hunson Abadeer and Discord and just like the rest of the team He teams up with Count Dooku and The Nightosphere Empire against Sigma and Discord. He trains with his friends and begins to suspect something in Dubar in regards to Yumi that make put him in conflict with Ulrich. Anakin then is present with the others when Patroklos awakes from his carbonite imprisoning. Anakin then uses the force to detect that the ring is in Retrovile and he joins his friends in tacking it back. Now he stands by ready to fight the flood with the others and sends them blasting off. He goes with the crew to flush off Ridley with his allies. The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Anakin is set to return to help V again and help Knuckles and the others against Mechuckles and other villains. Skywalker and his team are the first group to meet the Helper Squad for it. After several rounds and all that, in the not so bomb factory where Anakin is the first to suspect something unusual. He, Padme and Starkiller are going to fight Darth Malgus. Anakin welcomes the monsters to The V Crusaders and apologizes to B.O.B as Homer tried to eat him thinking he was gelatin. Which to Homer's credit he is. He gets a call from Sebulba angrily and in it's own language challenges him to a race. The Wrath of God of War Meister of War anakin 1.jpg anakin 2.jpg anakin 3.jpg anakin 4.jpg anakin 5.jpg anakin 6.jpg anakin 7.jpg anakin 8.jpg anakin 9.jpg anakin 10.jpg anakin.jpg Anakin-Skywalker-SW-ep-III-Battle-Over-Coruscant-anakin-skywalker-13432261-852-480.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Star Wars universe Category:Characters hailing from the Star Wars Clone Wars Universe Category:Action Hero Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Husband and Wife Category:Mentors Category:The V Crusaders Category:Humans Category:Type III Anti Heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Father of Hero Category:Sexy characters Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Jedi Category:Superhumans Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:The V Nightosphere Crusaders of the Empire Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Living Members of The V Crusaders Category:Major Members of The V Crusaders Category:V Crusaders appearing in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:V Crusaders appearing in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:The Multiuniversal Galactic Allaince Category:Horrible Judge of Character Category:Scar Barers Category:Anakin and Padme Category:Characters who Debutted in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Characters in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Characters in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Guardians of Hope Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Wrath of God of War Category:Magic Users Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Handsome Characters Category:Love Interests of Padme Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Meister of War Category:V Crusaders appearing in Meister of War Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Robotic Empire Category:Enemies of The Σ Organzation Category:Enemies of Prince Phobos's League Category:Enemies of Sith Stalker's Alliance Category:Enemies of James Morality's alliance Category:Enemies of The Legion of Darkness Category:Enemies of The League of Deathfecta Category:V Crusaders appearing in The Wrath of God of War Category:Characters in The Wrath of God of War Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:The Alpha Teams allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Allies Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:The Omega League's Allies Category:Heroes in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Returning Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Heroes in The Wrath of God of War Rises Category:Returning Heroes in The Wrath of God War Rises Category:Heroes in Meiser of War Category:Returning Heroes in Meiser of War Category:Characters of The Final Stand Category:Returning Characters of The Final Stand Category:Heroes of The Final Stand Category:Returning Heroes of The FInal Stand Category:The Exiled Ones's Allies Category:Enemies of The Armstrong Empire/Darth Sion's Forces Category:V Crusaders appearing in The Final Stand Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125